Night
by CASS001
Summary: Delilah and Julius: Julius can't seem to get to sleep.


It's a Delilah and Julius fanfic and the whole story is done in Julius point of view.

* * *

I looked over at my alarm clock, it read 1:30 a.m. I turned on my back to look up at my ceiling. I couldn't get to sleep. My stomach ached, no wait my heart ached. 

What was this new feeling? It burned inside of me and it just wouldn't go away. What was this new feeling? My heart was racing. It was a struggle for every breath I took. My heart was so concerned, so focused on this new feeling, that it almost forgot to help me breath. What was this new feeling and what was the cause? Wait a minute, a new feeling what I'm I talking about. This is no new feeling. It's been here all along. Just never this strong. And as for the cause, what else could it be, or rather who else could it be. The girl that has haunted my dreams ever since I met her, over 11 years ago. The girl that ever time I look over at her, I get this feeling in my stomach. The girl that makes my heart sped up and slow down at the same time. The girl that whenever I look in her eyes, I know every thing will be okay. No matter what the situation is. The girl I would die for, hell the girl I would kill for. She's the cause of all these sleepless nights. She's the cause of this burning sensation inside of me. It feels as though my heart's on fire.

I just want to get rid of this feeling so bad. I can't live with this feeling for the rest of my life. I could live with some of this feeling, but right now it's too intense. I need to release some of it. It hurts so bad.

I had to do something. Well actually I wanted this to happen for a long time now. It was time to make my dream a reality.

I got up from my bed. Went to my door and opened it. I looked out to see if anyone was there and no one was. I looked across the hall and saw that her door was closed. Before I went across the hall, I stood still and listened to see if I could hear anything. Nothing, the academy was quite, well as far as I could hear. I made my way across the hall, opened her door, quietly stepped in, and closed the door behind me.

Despite the fact that her door was closed and her light was off, her room was bright. Not to bright but you could see. I looked at the wall opposite of the wall that had the door on it and saw a window. No wonder why it was light because outside the moon was shining bright. I wonder what happened to her curtains. Just yesterday I was in her and she had curtains. Oh well. Actually I kind of liked it better this way. It's nice and calming. I quickly scanned the room to see if she changed anything else, it didn't seem like she did. I looked over at her bed and there she was, laying there with her back towards. The covers went up to her waist, but one of her legs stick out of the covers. She looked so peaceful. Just one look at her made me calm down.

Then the feeling came back. My heart started to race and I struggled for every breath. Last time it was strong but this time it was even stronger. It was so intense that I though I was going to collapse right then and there. For a moment I actually thought that I had fainted. And the next thing I knew I was sitting on top of her. With one leg on each side of her perfectly beautiful figure.

She immediately woke up and turned on her back so she was facing me.

"What…" I leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. Her lips tasted sweet for some reason and they were wet, but not to wet. In other words they were perfect, just how I though they would be.

She pushed me off and asked, "Julius, What are you doing?"

I went for her neck. I started to kiss her neck, all over.

"Stop it." She pushed me off again. This time I garbed both of her wrists with my hands and pined them down, a little bit above her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to get her hands free, but she still tried. She wiggled her little wrist around for a few seconds and then she gave up and relaxed. Sometimes brawns does beat brains. Especially if the brains wants what's happening. I'm mean if she really wanted me to get off. It she had to do was, one swift upward motion with her legs, wrap them around my neck, and throw me off, but she didn't. She just laid there, letting what was happening happen.

Again I went for her lips, her perfect, moist lips. When are lips touched felt as if there were going to melt.

We didn't have a care in the world, this is what was suppose to happen. We both wanted this. Hell we both needed this.

Our lips just keep moving. Every movement tasting sweeter than the last.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I broke the kiss, but only because it felt like she needed a break. After I broke the kiss I went straight for her neck. Her neck was so smooth. Again I kissed all over her neck and I found a sensitive spot. Right were her neck meets her jaw. I started kissing there, and soon enough a low moan escaped her mouth. I got what I wanted, so I moved back to her lips, her sweet, sweet lips. I started to kiss her with so much passion, that before long she gasped under the pressure o was putting on her body. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue past her lips. Her mouth had a fresh sensation about it. It also had a sweet taste to it, just like her lips.

At first you could tell she was uncomfortable with me doing this, but then she started to enjoy it.

Sometime during all the commotion I must of let go of her hands, because now both of her hands were on the back of my head roaming though my hair.

My senses went crazy, especially my sense of touch. I could feel everything she was doing to me. Her tongue started to tangle with mine, her hands went lower on my back, there went under my shirt, her hands started to come back up with my shirt. I knew what she wanted. I sat up a little bit and lifted my arms up as she removed my shirt and tossed it aside. She took her hands and started to feel all over my chest, then she brought them back to the back of my head, and pulled me down for a long passionate kiss.

We were in heaven but as usually all good thin as have to come to an end.

Just as I was going back to that sensitive spot on her neck I heard something. It was coming from the hall, it was footsteps. I tried to pull away from her, but her hands pulled me down.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps." They were closer than before. You could hear them no problem now. Without saying a thing, she let me go.

There was a knock at the door. I rolled off the bed then went under it. Right when I was out of sight the door opened. I looked towards the door and saw Al's slippers.

"Hello, are you awake?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"Do you know were Julius is?"

"Why?"

"No real reason. It's just that he's not in his room."

"He probably got hungry or something."

"Yeah you're probably right. Well good night." Al walked out of the door and then he closed it.

I waited for a few seconds. Then I got out from under the bed and stood up. She was laying on her bed looking straight up at me. She looked so beautiful. She always has, but before I just saw her as a friend, and now I was beginning to see her as more.

She asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You" I sat down at the edge of her bed. "You're so beautiful." Her face turned to a bright shade of pink. "If someone asked me if I had a girlfriend. What should I say?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"That's what I was thinking." She smiled at me then turned away as she said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but… if you do get into a conversation and a question like that comes up can you try to change the subject or something."

"So in other words you want to keep the whole us thing a secret."

"Well no… actually yeah."

I was shocked. "Why?"

"Because it's fun this way. The whole sneaking around trying not to get caught."

"Yeah it is. Okay then, so I'll try not to tell anyone."

"Good."

"You look tired."

"No I'm fine." She was tired. I could tell.

"I'm going to leave."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side.

I got off of her bed and said, "Goodnight." No response. She was already asleep. I pulled the covers back up to her waist, gave her a peck on the cheek, picked up my shirt, and left her room.

I walked across the hall, went into my room, and laid down on my bed. I had my hands behind my head and I was looking up at the ceiling. Today was a great day, no today was an amazing day. I turned to look over at my clock, it read 2:40a.m.

It finally happened. I finally showed her how I feel. Delilah Devonshire, the girl of my dreams.


End file.
